


Trials of Arbrarth

by jay_blrd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Relationships, Major Original Character(s), Multi, OC, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_blrd/pseuds/jay_blrd
Summary: A collection of OC drabbles. Tags will be updated with each update.





	1. Death's Door

**Author's Note:**

> This one technically doesn't take place in the same setting as most of the other chapters here but it's still OC related so it goes here too.

I wake to… quiet. Such an unusual thing; Jared was typically waking me up for one reason or another. I open my eyes, intent on checking on my brother. Except that I'm not in my bedroom. I'm not in any room that’s from my home.

I sit up quickly, but the motion causes an indescribable agony in my chest. The pain takes my breath away, leaving me gasping for air.

I remember what happened now. The case I'd been working on… The investigation had lead me straight to the Holland Estate. I had been greeted by Z and his father. Everything’s still a blur after that… I recall Zackary pulling out his Eagle, but I don't remember him aiming it at me. I  _ do _ remember Francis taking the gun from him though.

I never heard it go off, despite being so close. I remember the white-hot pain shooting through my left breast, the shortness of breath that followed immediately after.

I had managed a single step forward, reaching for Zackary -  _ my Zackary! - _ before falling to my knees. I blacked out before I'd fully collapsed, my last thoughts were of Zack and Yuki...and  _ Jared.  _

I should have been more careful. Hopefully my brother will have learned from my mistakes.


	2. Fading Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kind of full of nostalgia. But he's still dead.

You ever wonder what it's like to lose yourself - literally? Well it's. Hm. I'm not sure how to explain it, really.

It feels a lot like that tingly feeling you get when your arm or leg falls asleep. Only worse. And it spreads over your whole body.

The first time that happened.. I was 12. Thinking back on it, I'd gotten lucky my sister was there. She helped me refocus and stay grounded. Otherwise, I think, I would have actually faded away then, instead of 8 years later.

Mina… I wonder how she took it, me fading away for good like that. I get the feeling she didn't handle it well. She never was very good at that sort of thing… I hope Kirafa was able to help her. Or Lena.

Oh gods, Lena. I never wanted to leave her alone again. I hope she can forgive me for that… Come to think of it, she was… She was  _ there _ when I… died, for lack of a better way to put it. Holding me, holding my hands as tightly as she could… calling my name.

I would have stopped it if I could. Really, I would. I never wanted to die, you know. As depressed and absolutely  _ fucked up  _ as I was… I never truly craved death. I enjoyed walking that fine line between life and death though. I may not have been much of a fighter, not compared to Lena or my sisters, anyway, but boy was it fun.

Boy, was it fun… 


	3. The Day I Lost Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one deals with the same character death as the previous one, but from a different character's perspective.

I remember that day clear. I had been upstairs in my room, practicing my violin. Crow was sitting on my bed, little wings fluttering gently as he listened to the melody. Kirafa was in the kitchen with Mama Impuls, making dinner. Just another rare, peaceful day we got to spend back at home. We should have known the peace wouldn't last.  _ I  _ should have known. I should have  _ seen the signs. _

I remember hearing the front door slam open, then Lena's voice. She sounded distressed, panicked and confused. I remember being confused myself; she had been out with my brother. In hindsight, that should have been the moment I figured it out. I'd set down my violin before I even knew what I was doing. Told Crow to stay put as I ran out of my room. Ran downstairs.

Ran into the sight of Lena, clutching my brother's scarf as if her life depended on it. To the sight of my brother's girlfriend-  _ no _ , they got engaged last week. The tears streaming down her face were enough. She was speaking, in a rushed sort of way, but I couldn't hear her.

I didn't need to hear her to know what happened. Jason, my brother, my  _ twin brother _ , was gone. And this time, he wasn't coming back.


End file.
